Repentant
by xoxomonroe
Summary: Edward left Bella. Now Bella trying to pick up the pieces of her life but not before Victora gets her revanage on Bella. Will victora get what she wants or will some save her and change her life forever?
1. Pain

**Hey hey hey this is a re-make of my first story Repentant. I did really think it was the story I had envisioned so remake time. This is chapters one so enjoy. Happy Reading.**

Bella's POV

His hurtful words were engraved in my head. I try to run away from the words but all they do is follow me like a stray cat wet in the rain. I was drowning in my own sorrow, drowning in the inability to forget him. I was slowly killing myself and everyone was watching, gossiping about how they left without… me. I would try to ignore the sounds of their voices but soon I would knew what they were saying. The black hole inside my chest was absorbing me from the inside out. I was barely making it though the day, though my life. Then there was just the raw pain that masticated my inside just to make it easier for the black hole to take. What about me? What about how it feels to me? That was a stupid question. No one care about me. I don't care about me. I deicide to stay in this god forsaken place and for what? I don't even know. I told Charlie I was okay but I'm not. I was barely there at home. Whenever Charlie spoke to me, it was just on the edge of my brain, barely heard to me. The twisted words i tried so hard to forget welled up inside of me, making the pain scream loudly at me. All I could do was cry and then I would hear Charlie's soft sigh. I could only guess what he was thinking now.

_Thursday _

I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. It seemed the pains have gotten worse the past months and when I would go to sleep I would be woken by Charlie's jabbering about me screaming in my sleep. I walked to the bathroom, past Charlie, who was fixated on me. I shut the door and turn to see a stranger in my mirror. Her dark bags under her eyes made her look much older and her dark brown hair was piled on top of her head. I looked deep into her dark eyes but they were dead like an old abandon house. I touched my nose and the stranger did the same. My hand wander up to where felt my skin dip. It was where the stranger in the mirror's face had those bags. I torn away from the mirror and took a hot shower, unwinding my muscles. I heard Charlie knock on the door.

"I'm leaving Bella. I want you to stay home today. You seem… tired. Bye kid." he said softly. These days I seem so fragile to Charlie. The wrong word, the wrong touch would just push me over the edge, break me.

"Bye." I managed to spit out but it was too late. Charlie already closed the door and was walking to his car. I got out of the shower and grabbed the towel that was on the sink. I wrapped it around myself and walked to my bedroom. I put on my clothes but then I notice that my ribs were poking out. I had eaten for while so why not now? I trudged down stairs and into the kitchen. Then I realized that someone was sitting on my couch.


	2. Memories

**A/N: I don't own anything. It's all Stephanie Myers. I forget to put it down last time my bad \**

I looked into the cabinet and got out the cereal without a glance at Jacob.

"What do you want?" I said icily to Jacob. He flinched. I didn't mean to say it like that but I knew who send him.

"I just came by to say hi." he said awkwardly. I reached for the milk in the refrigerator and got a bowl and spoon. I still wasn't looking at him because I knew the look in his eyes. I poured the milk and cereal into a bowl and started to eat. _Bam. _Jacob fist hit the table. My eyes flashed up to look at him, angrily. I really did want to do this with his again.

"Damn it Bella. He's gone. Stop fucking waiting." he screamed.

"Waiting for what Jacob?" I said in a monotone, taking a big bit of my cereal.

"Ha. I'm not stupid Bella neither are you. We both know who." he said sitting down across from me, not awful enough to say his name. "Bella I'm worried-"

"You don't need to be." I looked down at my half eaten cereal and oddly saw Edward's face. I smashed my spoon into the middle and looked back at Jake's eyes. They were full of sadness and pity.

"Yea I do." he said, sounding like he was on the verge of crying. He reached out for my hand but I pulled away. "Bella…"

"Leave it alone Jake." I said getting up for the table and pouring out my cereal into the sink. "You can leave now." I whispered. Jake looked at me like I had two heads but got up and walk towards the door. He paused at the door.

"Bella, you always have me." he said and slammed the door behind him. I didn't need him. I need my one and only , Edward and he was never coming back. I was alone and damaged. I just need to get away, to not think about people thinking about me. But where would I go that did remind me plopped down onto the sofa. I was so lost and hurt. I wanted to cry but there were no more tears left for me to shed. I just sat there dumb founded that I couldn't get through the day. One day of no pain, staring full of pity but I couldn't. Maybe I wasn't meant to forget Edward, just remember him for what he was. I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face, holding it over my mouth.

Then I remembered our meadow and the many good memories we had there. Then I remember our first kiss. How unreal it was, how as soon as his lips touched mine I overreacted. My hand ran through his bronze hair, pushing him on my so he'd never leave. Oh was I sadly mistaken? He disappeared as fast as he appeared. I guess I was just too slow for my own well being. I walked over to my jacket and shoes and put them on.

I walked out my door, not know where I would go.

I glanced at my truck but I didn't feel… right driving that car. As I walked toward the forest, hoping that I could just get one more memory. I felt like I could breathe without that sharp pain in my chest. It almost killed the pain and I was the closest thing I got to happiness in a long time. I walked through the woods, remarkably without falling on my face. This time the memory of us walking to our meadow. _Our Meadow._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The drive there was a pain in the ass but it was worth it. It was just as imagined. The grass was a perfect shade of green. Then flowers look so delicate and untouched. The sound of the near by stream was claming and natural. I almost thought I saw a glowing figure laying in the grass. I sauntered into the open space just as I did when I was with Edward. I sat down, looking into at the lovely sunset. It was almost 6:30 and Charlie would be back at 8:00. I closed my eyes and thinking hard, trying to have another memory. Nothing came. I just sat there with my eye closed but all I saw behind my eyelids was black nothingness. Then I heard a faint growl into the forest. I turn around toward where the growl came from. Then I saw a pair of black eyes and flaming red hair. As the figure came forward, I could make out the person. She looked very normal and mundane.

Then I felt myself fly into a tree. I was breathless when I felt several punches to my stomach.. I fell to my knees. I tried to get up and ran but she kicked so I was off the ground. I was yards away from where I started. This is my death and it didn't come late.

I spit up blood and reached up to my head to felt the wetness. I closed my eyes and smiled. I stopped trying and let the pain take over. Victoria was standing over me and stepped on my leg just as James did. I could hold back the screams anymore. The tears I tried to hold back were flowing freely. She picked me up leaving my feet dangling a few inches from the ground. Her round dark eyes were filled with hate, anger … sadness. Then I felt her fist hit my face again and there was darkness.


	3. Hope

A/N: OH I'm really sorry it been soo long. Well um I have a poll u can vote on so do that please. Thanks a lot.

Elizabeth's POV

I could smell the blood. I was so sweet and delectable. It was almost the best scent I have ever encountered. The smell was so intoxicating and hypnotizing. The smell of freesias and roses were so strong in my nose, making the back of my throat burn. I torn myself away from Michael's tight hold on my waist. My eye were pitch black and filled with hunger. In the back of my mind, I could hear Michael calling me back into the safety of his arms. That's what I wanted but the _smell_. I could taste it already. It was as if I were a child and someone had just made my favorite meal. the only thing about it was it was unreachable but not for long. The venom was starting to pool in my mouth. I began drifting into the woods even though I was suppose to wait for Izzy and Adriel. But really, only god knows what they're doing but I think I could guess. I was running now closer and closer to the smell. Then I reached this clearing where so twit was taking my snack.

I attacked her and forgetting I haven't done this in a while. I threw her off my food and growled at her. Her eye were pitch black like mines but her face was so plain and normal. Only her skin gave her away and that was barely enough for me to even notice her not including the fact that she taking my food. She charged at me but was pulled back by Adriel's hand. The tree she hit was snapped in two under her weight.

Izzy walked over to the woman with a match as Adriel ripped her head of her shoulders. With a flick of her wrist, woman was burning. The purple flumes filled the air and her burning flesh was about all I could smell. My eyes locked on my prize and I sauntered over to her. Before I could get there, Izzy had a strong grip on my arm.

"What are you doing?" her voice had a strong edge to it, clearly showing her disapproal but I was the leader in this coven.

"Eating." I growled and tried to shake free of her grip but she was still stronger.

"This is Cullen land. You know that and the dogs… just don't." I could hear Michael's run, clearly coming from behind me. The sound for his shaggy black hair swing in the light breeze.

Then his arm were tight around my waist and just got tighter when I thrased against them. I hated the I was the weakest of the coven but that was all made up by my gift.

"Michael, let me go." Without touching him, his arm were pried off my waist. His face was tight with anger as he reached back to my waist.

"Play fair. _Please._" he crooned in my ear, his breath gently caressed my earlobe. He had all to much of affect on me and he knew it, making even weaker. I need her blood, the sweet red liquid that that human girl was covered in. In my eye, liquid gold was pooling around her. I tried once more to get out of Michael's death grip but it was pointless. I just want one little taste.

"Lizzie please just stop." his voice was pleading. I growled at him and he laughed at me like he always does. He knew all to well that I was already controlled in his arm.

"And you talk about playing fair." I whispered as I turned in his arms so I had my own death grip on his waist. I burned my head in his chest and inhaled his woody sent. I could of stayed there forever but that goddamn Izzy…

"So what do we do with her cause we can't just leave her here." Izzy said in a eerily cheerful voice like nothing had happen. I did dare to look at her for I fear that faithful smell would fill my nose. I burned my face further in Michael's chest, hoping that her body would just disappear. That was a stupid wish.

"Burn her. We don't need those human-lovers down our throats." Adriel said. I heard his foot crushing the dry leaves under his weight. I turn around to see Adriel and Izzy staring into each eyes. They were clearly in a arugment. They face were in scowls, showing their discontent with one anothers thoughts. Adriel short blonde hair was neat done much like Izzy's, who threw in a ponytail. His muscles in his arm stirred as he clenched his fist. His cold stony white was turn a very light pink on his knuckles. Izzy had long black hair waved down her back. Her russet skin was faultless and her face was just too much to bear.her face suddenly turn instantly sad.

"Please Adriel _please._" her voice was fill of grief as she brought her hand up to cover her face. "Don't." Adriel's seething face was turned instantaneously soft. His arm were instantly around her waist crushing her to is chest. He breathed in a deeply, closing his eyes and basking in her smell. I hated to break up this moment but seriously I'm head dog.

"Um don't I make those decisions." I said but I wasn't enough to break a their moment.

"It's not that I don't trust you but your … vision is currently impaired." Michael said glancing at the young lady. Her screaming had stopped and her breath came in uneven amounts. She was dying slowly and painfully. I was watching and I couldn't let that happen no matter how appealing she smelled.


	4. Undeniable

**_I made it longer just for you ;). oh and edward in this chapter yayyy _**

Elizabeth POV

I looked out into the sun that was setting behind the snow capped mountains. The snow refracted the light into the sky, giving out thousands of colors. All of them I could see the differences. It was beautiful sight, even more beautiful if I had seen it so many times.. I sighed, looking down at my love. Michael was still looking out into the evening with a slight smirk on his face. _Why are your thoughts so restless. _I laughed.

"Why must you read my mind?" I sighed, sitting down next to him. I touched his skin lightly, relishing in the hardiness of his skin. He gripped my hand with such velocity it would of made jump if I were human. He buried his face in my hand, his pitch black hair laid softly against my hand. I sighed.

"Why must we do this job, Michael? What-" I said softy

"You did _nothing._" His crimson eyes looked up with angry. His nose was long and slightly crooked and had a scar across it. He knew the question before it was out of my mouth. It was my fault. I created them now I was at their every whim. I buried my face in his midnight locks, finding my own heaven.

Devon POV

They know already. They knew for a long time. Their grand house was boarded up with medal covering every place that we could get in. I flipped my black hair back and called over my shoulder.

"Nicole, where are they?"

"They still in the house. They're getting ready." she laughed and Jase joined. Her blonde hair moved with her laughed back in her laughter. Her icy blue eyes were carefree with the fiery excitement. Her perfectly upturned nose wrinkled and the lines around her mouth just made her even more beautiful. Jase wrapped a creamy, muscular arm around Nicole slender waist. It almost made me sick.

"Nicole and Logan surrounded the house . I don't want anything leaving or coming. Cole I want them blocked." I commanded, tying my light brown hair in a ponytail.

"Why so serious?" Logan said, smiling. His dark hair gleamed in the light and his crimson eyes were so entrancing. His brilliant white teeth were slick and looked oddly sharp.

"Where's Bella ?"

"Who knows. She's so depressing." he said and walked away.

Bella POV

Why am I here? Oh god why am I here? I went to my house as soon as I got here. It was up for sale. There wasn't a police cruiser in the driveway like there always was. All the house lights were off and through the windows everything was gone. It seemed so lonely compared to all the other house that was so bright with happiness. When I walked in I tried to not cry but it was impossible. I sobbed broken sobs because of the memories that filled my mind. The good and the bad. I wish I could go back to my human life. It would been so easy to forget but now they just play back in my head like a song you wished never been made. There was one memory that I was glade did fade away. His face. Edward's face. Now sit here with a pool of white satin for my dress just wishing for something that could never be.

"Why do you think of him then?" Michael said " If it causes you so much pain." _Shit. _

"What are you talking about old man?" I said, flatly. I wiped my face with the back of my hand and stood up, dusting off my white dress. He laughed.

"Even for you, I'm not that old." I sighed. I knew as soon as I looked at him my eyes would betray me. The redness was so giving and the smell of salt was easy to find. This wasn't the first time he has heard of Edward in my mind. How I portrayed him as a god that was real but we all knew that it- he wasn't. " Bella, is he -"

"Yes, he is and I will do as it is wished by Aro." I said keeping the emotions at a minimum. His eyes were grave as they looked into mine. I looked down at the gun in his hand and put out mines. He promptly laid it in the palm of my hand.

"Are they ready? Devon's ready? Right …" I whispered. I looked at the rose the was embroidered in the left side of the rifled barrel. The gun was stainless steel and I could see myself in it or what was the replacement.

"We're all waiting on you, Bells."

"Aren't you always." I laughed. You could only guess what that looked like.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As I ran, the air was refreshing on my face, almost stripping me of my insecurities. I wish I had but as soon as I saw the house that haunted my dreams every night. I stopped . I couldn't go any farther. I turn around just to see Michael right behind me, giving my a light smile. I sighed and turn around, watching Devon rushing toward us. Her light brown bounced as she ran. Her small upturned nose was ridiculously cute and her almond shaped eyes were oddly welcoming.

"Bella, where the fuck have you been?" She said, stopping but I kept walking. She followed. "They couldn't of-"

"What?! They couldn't of what ?!" I yelled

"Fill in the blanks, Bella. You know what they can do the best." she yelled. I hear Michael's low growl behind me.

"Devon, not today." he warned, taking a step forward. I lifted my hand for him to stop. She was right on so many levels. I looked into Devon's eye only to see annoyance.

"Move out. I want them dead." I whispered

"My pleasure." Devon said, her eyes gleaming. Then, they came out. Edward came out. They were all ready for the fight of there existent. My jaw dropped and the tears started to pool in my eyes. _Oh crap. _Then he looked at me, all the defensiveness in his golden eyes, leaving but what I saw next was shock. His sweet smell filled my nose and caught me off guard in the light wind. He looked just as I remember him. The bronze hair and sharp cheekbones were sparkling in the sunlight. His golden eye were locked with mine own icy blue ones. I looked into his eye and all I felt was pain. The stifling pain that I felt when I was human was all resurfacing and becoming stronger. The hole that laid its head was growing larger and more indignant. Screaming and fighting, this hole started digging into my chest, engulfing my heart. One of those god forsaken tears in my eyes fell.

"Bella, I …" he whispered.

Then I hear the unforgivable sounds of a gun being fired.


	5. Death

**I'm so sorry for that last chapter was in a rush it will get rewritten but for now let the show go on…**

Bella's POV

_When you're so deeply in love you forget about the little stuff, but when you're in love the things you used to think were big now are small and insignificant. Even your own well being is not i__mportant, only them.__ only him.__Now in the face of death I can't think of any other but him. His bronze hair and golden eyes. This is were I find the heaven I wish was mine. It was all so quick but it was like time stopped in that millisecond that ours eyes locked. In the few seconds I though I was going to lose him. That I could never see his eyes widen in surprise like I did just a few minutes ago. So I did the most logical thing I could think of._

I jump in front of a bullet for him. A bullet that would have broken his skin then reacted with venom in his veins, causing him to have burst into flames. The gunpowder burned my skin. It felt like flames were slowing licking and caressing up my stomach, where I was shot. I touched my stomach and felt the warm wetness. I didn't need to go to college to know I was going to die but dying for the one you love isn't the worst way to die. As my knees hit the dirt floor, I closed my eyes and only saw one face, Edward's. Then I knew that everything would be alright.

**Sorry it so short but im writing this in class. New chapter soon,** **sooner than this one.**


	6. Breathe

Edward POV

I love you used to be three easy, effortless words. Words I could say in my sleep if I could sleep, but without Bella these three words were empty and meaningless. Now, with her I my arms again, I can't lose her not like this. Her rosy cheeks were beginning to dull into a frozen cold color. The sweet smell of Bella's blood filled my nose, screaming out to me. My throat burned, like someone threw propane down my throat then a lit match. My stomach knotted itself in a perfect bow. Where my skin touched hers, it became numb. It felt like thousands of needles were being pushed into my skin but I didn't care. I couldn't care not with my angel here in my arms. I pressed my hand into wound so the bleeding would stop.

"Carlisle!" I yelled. I looked down at Bella. Her skin was already pale and her eyes were closed. Her hair was matted to her forehead because of the slight rainy condition. The gun cocked again aiming me, I looked up slowly to see Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose in a defensive position around us.

"Give her to us and maybe we leave you alive. Maybe " the little black haired one said, stepping forward. Her hands reflexively held the gun tighter "It was accident. She'll be find." _No she wont, Devon. If she hurts them… him.._

The blonde male thoughts echoed in my head. He was in a defensive crouch in front of Jasper, growling. Bella had to be okay. Her eyes flickered over to me.

"You, " she said kindly. "Your Edward, are you not ?"

I glowered looking along the line the formed. There were at least, including Bella. Most of them seemed at ease but the minds said something much different. The tall blonde one, Cole was most worried about Bella. He was going to jump over Jasper and rip my throat with his bare hands.

Then I felt fiery hands clutching my throat with immense strength. I looked down at Bella as her eyes turn from a soft brown into a scorching burgundy. A guttural snarl ripped from her chest as her nails dug into my skin. Her head thrashed and her back arched uncontrollable as if she was tied down. Her eyes glared up me filled with hunger. Slowly, she pulled herself so we were centimeters away from here other. Our lips were dangerously close. The smell of her blood radiated off her breathe.

The gun shot went off in the sky but it was so inconsequential to this moment. I was too happy in this moment to even notice the line forming a circle around my family. The way her breathe fanned across my face when she made another sneer edged me close. "Edward," she screamed painfully.

"Edward, don't." The eldest and leader said. I looked up from Bella's glaze. Her long brown hair was much like Bella's. She had two scars that were adjacent to each other. When did she get here? Her name was Elizabeth. "Let her go. Now" The smaller circle of my coven that I thought that surrounded Bella and I was no longer there. Carlisle and Esme was in a heated conversation with a male. He was Emmett's size. His arms was massive and his hair was curly black mess that sat on his head. On the side of his face was long scar running along his jaw line. His name was Michael.

I looked back down at Bella again. Her eyes became softer but still had the same horrid color. The sounds that came from her chest were much softer now almost purrs. Then, almost wordlessly, our lips met and my body was set a fire.

**So Edward is not actual on fire Read and Review .**


End file.
